


Time is Essential

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Saint Patrick’s Day at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Essential

**Author's Note:**

> first Harry Potter fanfiction written at: March 16, 2006.

**Time Is Essential**

Harry sighed, and threw off his invisibility cloak. He was standing on one of Hogwarts school's many balconies, this one he had specially chosen, as it was hidden from view from the rest of the school.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled, enjoying the cool night air as it filled his lungs, and the slight breeze that came over him, washing away some of the tension in his body. He glanced down at his watch. It would be _12:00 A.M._ . Then he could forget this wretched day ever happened. Just a few more minutes…

"Aren't you out a little late Potter?" Harry jolted around, snapping out of his thoughts to face the familiar blond haired Slytherin, eye's narrowing instantly.

"What are you doing out here Malfoy?" he demanded, more then a little agitated at the sight of his worst enemy.

Malfoy smirked. "I just asked _you_ that. So perhaps _you_ should answer first." He replied, walking out of the darkened doorway, and onto the balcony, stopping next to the large gargoyle that stood in the center, and leaning up against it casually, much to Harry's annoyance.

Harry groaned in frustration, and glared at him. "Trying to forget the event's of the last…twenty three and a half hours…" he muttered, glancing down at his watch. It read _11:30 P.M_..

"Bad day then?" Malfoy asked casually, and Harry rolled his eyes, turning away from the Slytherin to stare out across the grounds. From their position, he could see the lake that stretched across the grounds fairly well, though the embankment of it was hidden behind a couple dozen tall trees and brush.

"Fine don't answer…not like I care…just trying to make friendly conversation…" he heard Malfoy muttering in the background, and brought his thoughts somewhat reluctantly back to the Slytherin and back to the events of the earlier part of the day.

"Shut up Malfoy! Like you don't **_know_ ** how my day has been!" he snapped in as low a voice as possible, in case Filch or Mrs. Norris were lurking around somewhere, rounding on the blond with a vengeance.

Malfoy raised one eyebrow in elegant surprise, the corners of his mouth curling up into a half-smile of amusement. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He informed coolly, examining his nails in a bored fashion.

Harry glared, knowing that he was just trying to annoy him. "Like hell you don't!" he said angrily, "You think I don't know what you've been doing?" he demanded, hands clenching into fists. "You think I don't know it was you who wouldn't leave me alone? That I don't know, that every time something bad happened to me today it was your fault!"

Malfoy looked away from his nails momentarily, and side glanced Harry up and down, then without comment returned to examining them. Harry growled. "Knock it off!" he snapped angrily, "If you're going to stand here and annoy me by existing, you could at least pretend to listen when I'm yelling at you!"

Malfoy sighed and feigned annoyance, allowing his hand to drop down to his side and turned deliberately to face Harry. "Okay I'm listening." He said calmly walking over to stand next to him, more to his annoyance.

Harry glared at him furiously. "Just curious Malfoy, could you **_not_** be a jerk for five seconds? I mean, would it _kill_ you?"

"It might..." Malfoy muttered, more to himself then to Harry, as he leaned over the ledge of the balcony, to stare out at the darkened lake, watching the wind blow ripples through the water, distorting the reflection of the moon.

Harry glared at the back of his head for a moment, aware that he knew it, but knowing he wasn't looking. After a moment he sighed in defeat. "Fine…" he muttered, and turned his attention to the lake as well.

For a moment they both just stared at the water, then simultaneously began side glancing one another uncomfortably, before Malfoy spoke. "I'm on Prefect rounds." He stated, making Harry look at him with a great deal of confusion before he continued. "That's why I'm out here. I was… _preoccupied_ before…" he said glancing at Harry briefly before continuing. "…So, I'm a little late…"

"Yea preoccupied because you were busy doing stuff with me…" Harry muttered, and the two glanced at each other, then lapsed into an extremely uncomfortable silence as the accidental double meaning in Harry's words sunk in.

For a few moments the two did nothing but glance at each other, before Malfoy gave a slight snort, and slammed a hand over his mouth to attempt to rather unsuccessfully smother his laughing.

Harry blinked in surprise, at it registered in his mind that Draco Malfoy was actually laughing, then his face screwed up and he broke into an uncontrollable fit, quickly trying to squash it by doing the same, but failing miserably.

After a moment, Malfoy recovered and straightened up, quickly followed by Harry. "Anyway…" he said as though they were continuing a conversation that had been previously interrupted, while brushing invisible dust of his robes.

"…I suppose I should get back to my rounds." He paused and glanced Harry up and down again. "And you should probably get back to your common room Potter, before I report you to Filch."

Harry looked momentarily surprised. "You mean you're not going to storm off and be your usual snitch self?" he inquired, in an almost joking manner.

Malfoy sniffed offended. "Yea right. Do you happen to remember first year? I don't think I want to do that again Potter. Not _even_ to get _you_ in trouble." He informed, rolling his eyes skyward, and waving his hand casually as if to wave away the thought, before turning and starting back towards the gargoyle.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Figures he'd be doing it to save his own ass._ He thought to himself, striding over to the corner and collecting his invisibility cloak preparing to make his way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, Potter?" Malfoy's voice reach his ears just as he was about to put on the cloak and he looked up to face the blond mildly surprised. He had thought the Slytherin would have been halfway down the corridor by now.

"What?" he questioned in confusion, letting the cloak drop slightly as he eyed Malfoy suspiciously, half expecting Filch to pop up behind him any moment.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for all the torture's I put you through today." He paused a smirk coming over his face. "Just cause you couldn't fight back." He said and turning started off again.

Harry glared at him, if he had once thought that his cousin Dudley's remake of the holiday from pinching to punching was bad, the wizards remake from pinching to hexing was ten times worse. Not to mention that Slytherin's were the only one's immune…

"Oh Potter one more thing." Malfoy suddenly said snapping Harry from his thoughts, and turning around hurriedly as if he had just been struck with a sudden idea.

"Yea?" Harry asked, looking up and feeling as though he were about to become very annoyed with the blonds constant reappearances. The feeling faded to one of sudden worry at the smirk on said person's face. Harry barely had time to register that Malfoy now had his wand pointed at him, before Malfoy had uttered a spell and he found himself being dangled upside down by his ankles.

"GAH!" he shouted, trying desperately to dig into his pants pocket and find his wand, but he couldn't move properly when he was being dangled upside down, and much to his dismay Malfoy beat him to it. "GIVE ME THAT!" he demanded in distress, and Malfoy removed his wand and placed it out of his reach.

"Nah. You can have it back in a minute." He stated calmly, waving his wand and lowering Harry down so that they were eye level with each other.

Harry glared at him, briefly considering shouting to get Filch's attention. He was sure the grouchy old caretaker was still lurking around somewhere, and if he wasn't, Mrs. Norris would surly be, but he quickly dismissed the idea, not quite ready to get dangled from the dungeon walls by his thumbs just yet.

"What the hell do you want from me Malfoy?" he demanded glaring angrily as best he could in his current position, while glancing towards his wand which was now on the ground about five feet away. Without it he couldn't use Lebiracorpus to counteract the spell.

Malfoy stepped closer to him, much to his discomfort. "Oh nothing…just this…" for a moment Malfoy just stood staring at him, much to Harry's confusion, then taking another step forward, took hold of Harry's chin and tilting his head back slightly, pressed his lips to his in a kiss.

For what seemed like forever in his mind, after Malfoy pulled away Harry simply sat there or rather hung there staring at him before all of his internal alarms exploded and he started panicking. "What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" he said horrified, struggling desperately to get down, though he knew it was useless. "Are you mad?"

Malfoy smiled oddly at him. "Sorry. Just had to do that. Promise it won't happen again." He said calmly.

Harry stopped struggling and looked at him in shock for a moment before replying. "I know that!" He snapped, "Because when I get down from here I’m going to ** _kill_** you!"

Malfoy cocked his head to the side and smirked up at Harry, as if he knew something Harry didn't. "I'll see you tomorrow Potter." He said, and started walking away.

For a moment Harry watched him walk towards the doorway, then panic filled him again. "Draco Malfoy don't you **_dare_ ** leave me here!" he ordered in as best a commanding voice as he could manage, "Put me down **NOW**!"

He heard Malfoy say something as he rounded the corner, and headed off to finish his rounds, and instantly felt the invisible force that had bound his legs in place loosen, and he suddenly plummeted to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch…" he groaned, laying on his back. He turned his head slowly towards the doorway of which Malfoy had just exited and glared at it momentarily, before pulling himself to his feet, feeling somewhat dizzy, before grabbing his wand off the ground, and his invisibility cloak.

Just as he flung it around him, he caught sight of the small glowing screen on his watch.

_11:59 P.M._

He cursed, and headed moodily back to the Gryffindor common room.

**End**


End file.
